


Triangle

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Triangle [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seasalt trio relax on the clock tower. Cuteness and lame humor occur. Akurokushi, asexual Xion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> This is just meant to be light-hearted and humorous. Though, looking back, it isn't as funny as I had originally intended.

The seasalt trio was seated in their usual spot upon the Twilight Town Clock Tower. Their features were set aglow with the light of a crisp auburn sun. The three of them sat idly after having finished their ice creams. They had all been assigned solo missions that day causing them to exert more energy than usual. Feeling somewhat tired, Xion leaned over against Axel’s wide chest. He brought his hand up and began to stroke her short black hair. She felt content and swore she could have fallen asleep like that if it weren’t for Roxas’ voice.

“It may sound silly, but this sunset reminds me of our feelings. I mean if you look closely there are three main colors, but they blend into the others so that it makes up one patch.”

“Wow! When did you get so bright, Rox?” Axel joked elbowing him.

“I like that. We are a sunset.” Xion smiled happily with her deduction.

“Don’t go thinking you’re a sunset too much or you may just become one.”

“Haha, very funny.”

“Well, I am the sarcastic one. Got it memorized?”

They returned to a contented silence for a few more minutes. One moment Xion was breathing in the flowery breeze and leather the next. A little taken aback, she raised her head to meet Axel’s eyes.

“Axel?” She asked, blinking up at him.

“Nothing, just felt like doing it was all.”

“Okay.” She settled into his embrace, tucking her head under his chin. She felt so safe within his arms. She could feel Roxas coming around to the other side of her. He pulled her back a ways from Axel, taking her into his own arms. Leaning forward he gave her a chaste kiss. She rested her hands onto his chest feeling his beating pulse. The chaste contact was soothing and pleasant. She pulled back, smiling with a warm blush upon her face.

“I love you, Roxas.”

“I love you, too.”

“Hey, what about me?” Axel mock pouted causing the two keyblade wielders to laugh. The three of them found silence once again, and she turned her gaze back to the sunset that was now starting to fade below the horizon.

She turned to tell the boys that they should head back soon but found the two lip-locked. Unlike the chaste kiss earlier, this one was wet and heavy. The two of them looked as if to be grasping for life from the other. Smiling, she decided that it wouldn’t hurt to stay out a little longer. Turning back to watch as the stars began to appear, their breathy pants reached her ears. They sure are happy, she thought to herself. She could make out the sound of discarding clothing.

“Axel~”

“Roxaas!”

“Ahh!”

“Gaw!”

Sounds reverberated around her as she glanced from one star to the next. Each was distinct, and she liked that. Her gaze fell upon a set of three stars that seemed to make a triangle. One, two, three, she counted. Just like us. A triangle. Three connected sides. Excited by her discovery she flipped around, but the two boys were still preoccupied. Oh well, I guess I can wait to tell them.


End file.
